You Will Return To Me
by Skyrockstar456
Summary: This is a story about percy jackson and his struggle being a sacrifice for a unexpected goddess what will his new life end up being?In the end he will always return...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson If I Did things would change..**

 **Setting: Right after the war with Gaea so the Celebration**

 _ **Percy's pov**_

Out of the whole War I was exhausted. Finally it was all over, finally I could have peace for at least a little bit before the next monster attack. At Camp Half-Blood started to settle down from all of the wars tension. Today was the celebration for winning the war. I was very happy that the war was over because of all the times that I almost died. Soooo glad that is over now for a little bit at least.

 **_TIME SKIP TO THE CELEBRATION_**

 _ **Still Percy's pov**_

Everyone's having a good time so far even the Gods especially the god of wine. I kept thinking about my relationship with Annabeth. A couple of months ago she decided that she wanted to have in an unexclusive relationship. I know I know what does that word mean unexclusive well see i was extremely confused when she told me that she wanted to have it. Basically it's where we still date however we are able to the other people at the same time. Don't worry if you don't get it at the first try. I was confused for about 2 hours okay I confess 2 days but that's the way things are now I just keep getting confused about what she wants. It has been 3 months I think since she told me that and I still don't know how I feel. Thoughts of our relationship just confuses me that's why I decided to follow what she was doing. I started flirting with girls I want to see if she would get jealous or not. I wanted to see if she would care. After I'm flirting with other girls I got zero reaction.. which I took as go ahead do whatever you want reaction. It still feels kind of weird dealing with this type of relationship. Now I feel free from any ties that I've had in the past like with Rachel and calypso( forgive me if I spelled that wrong ). Tonight Annabeth was going to play the field which basically means she's going to flirt with random guys. Which to me means that I can flirt with.. let's just say I've taken a liking into a certain War child. I know what you all may be thinking Percy you are insane for falling for Clarisse but I have to admit she's kind of hot. So I've just been hanging out with her. And maybe just maybe flirting with her a little very minimal okay I'm glad we cleared that up. Finally after 1 or 2 hours Zeus decided to make a speech about how we were all grateful or should I say the gods were grateful for us fighting in the war. After that I just happened to come across the famous man-hating goddess ever known in Greek history that's right the Great Artemis.

" Perseus why in my father's name are you flirting with that Ares girl" the great goddess of the moon said questionably.

" Well a couple of months ago Annabeth decided two have an unexclusive relationship which by the way was her idea"I said while trying to be respectful as possible I did not really want to be a Jackalope tonight.

"I see... how do you feel about the relationship with the Ares girl if you don't mind me asking" she stated

"Well first off I still care for Annabelle just as much as I did before she decided to change the relationship to what it is now, secondly have a small attraction to Clarisse however I don't think that I will end up being more than just a friend" I said to her as we sat down on the couch that was surprisingly comfy.

"Hmm.." Artemis said before getting cut off by a drunk Annabeth moaning softly to one of the guys she was flirting with earlier.

"Can we move milady"I said feeling a mix of emotions flood my veins.

She was already already moving toward lady I thought two goddesses that could kill me fantastic. Artemis motion for me to come over to talk with her and Athena by athena's table. Oh gods.  
When I got there I was questioned by Athena about me and Annabeth's relationship. I simply answered the same as when Artemis talked to me. But something was abnormally off about Athena. I was in a huge shock when she got up and sat in my lap. I almost died inside from a heart attack. That's when I broke down and almost passed out from complete utter shock. Even Artemis's jaw drop almost to the ground. Some nymphs nearby almost died from a heart attack. After all I am the son of Poseidon and she was the Greek goddess of wisdom. Hence the almost heart I got out of my shock I turned to face her, and to my surprise or more than surprise she kissed me straight on the lips. It was probably the weirdest and kind of disturbing I guess I could say moment of my life. After I ended the kiss she rested her head on my shoulder. My eyes we're wide open. I couldn't help but feel a small attraction to Athena. Not only one or two minutes later her daughter ended up coming to Artemis,her mom and me. I am going to die.

"What the hell percy are you doing with my mother" she yelled at me with outrage

I looked at Artemis in support after all she did see what happened.I prayed to her for help which was a first for looked at me then at annabeth thats when I realized that she would probably take Annabeth's side since she hated men however the next thing I know Annabeth disappeared.I blinked a couple of times at where she was then I turned my head in the direction of Artemis. I thanked her of a sudden I felt a kiss being planted on my shoulder then almost to my neck then on the side of my neck.I bit my tongue to keep from moaning. After that I knew it was athena but...what in the world is she doing this.I started feeling her start to suck on my neck.

"Athena what are you do-"I gasped as I felt her bite my neck. A few minutes later I started to feel very exhausted. That's when I realized that this was not the real athena.

Still facing Artemis I looked into her eyes. Only she could save me,I left riptide in my cabin which was a brilliant idea on my part. I mouthed to her monster as my neck started really hurting. She looked confused then realization probably hit her she pulled a hunting knife out and stabed at the fake athena which hit her in the back freeing me of it and killing it. I held my hand to the bite to help stop the bleeding. Artemis walked up to me and removed my hand to see how bad he was injured.

"Here eat this it will help stop the bleeding" she said with concern lacing her words as she gave me a piece of ambrosia.

"Thanks for this and saving me"I said my words showing truest emotions before eating the ambrosia.  
She smiled at me while we talked about what to do...

 **Okay so this was a very long introduction this will probably be the longest it will ever be so I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter of Your Mine comment if you like this chapter down below until next time Bye Everyone!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson sadly :'(**

 _ **Previously:  
Percy's pov**_

 **"Thanks for this and saving me" I said my words showing truest emotions before eating the ambrosia.  
She smiled at me while we talked about what to do...**

 **Now still Percy's pov:**

So far me and Artemis realized that the monster must have captured the real athena so they wouldn't run into the other athena while at the party. Then we discussed how we should deal with this decided after awhile of thinking and talking to not tell the rest of the gods they would can on another war because of Athena being captured. I saw her face light up when I said that I had a idea but then her face change as I stated that it was literally insane just to try but, It was the only thing we could think of so I had to tell her...

" Basically my idea was to try and sacrifice someone like what we do with food to rescue lady Athena I know it sounds insane but, it's the only idea we have so far and we don't have time to thoroughly create then evaluate a complex plan" I explained with caution to her reaction that changed from anger to hurt to finally acceptance. **(Aren't those some of the stages of grief oh gods what have I done)**

"Percy I think that plan has only one flaw If you we to be sacrificed only a demi-god can sacrifice you I can't help you but if you want I can call Thalia it's your life that is going to be affected here"she told me In hopes I think to change my mind but I think we both knew that we would have to do this.

"Mylad-"I started but never finished

"Artemis Percy don't call me that we are friends" She Interrupted me kindly

"Artemis we both know that this is our only chance,our only lead to find out where she has been taken we should get Thalia" I finished what I was trying to get across to her.

-Ten Minutes Later-

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT" Thalia yelled at me not believing that I wanted her to push me into fire then sacrifice me to athena.

I mean I would right I would totally believe and take someone seriously if they want to be set aflame then and only then sacrifice them to a goddess that got captured and maybe tortured totally and fully believe that they were totally sober and not on drugs.

 _ **After explaining the situation 5 more times and 30 minutes later**_

"Your an Idiot you know that right" Thalia said calm now after only what 5 times being shocked by lightning to try and help. Here's a quote from the great Thalia,"I will shock some sense into you If you are still going to do this then"

"Fully aware thank you for reminding me though"I responded sarcastically earning me one extra shock fantastic.

"Where should we do this do you think mlady" Thalia asked a quiet Artemis that was observing us in wonder I think.

"Let's do it ov-"She started to say

All of a sudden Rachel Dare walked in front of me with a new prophecy this day just keeps getting better...

 **"To save the Lost**

 **A hero with burns of fire must feel**

 **Pain will overcome only to save the owl**

 **Only to find a brand of claim**

 **Wisdom will fall"**

After that she simply walked away back to camp which surprised us we thought she would pass out right there,but she didn't.

"Looks like we have a new great prophecy" Artemis told us which I simply replied that I wanted this over with looked at me with pity and sadness. After that cheerful chat we started a fire close to the woods Artemis called the rest of her hunters or I should say Hunteress. They were informed about what we were doing most of them were standing guard to keep campers away.

"You are a stupidly brave man" A girl came up to me and said to me.

"Thanks I think" I responded confused was a insult or compliment? Apparently It showed on my face because she laughed.

"Ready Percy" Artemis questioned me as Thalia came toward me

"Thals If this doesn't wo-"I started only to get interrupted

"It will kelp-for-brains otherwise I will kill you after finding a way to resurrect you" Thals said trying to be confident.

"Okay I am ready as I will ever be Artemis"I said Uneasily which she picked up on because she hugged me.

"Let's do this" I said finally...

I felt my muscles preparing for pain then it hit me or should I say thalia hit me I fell into the pit that Artemis's hunters made which was a circular pit filled with gasoline and fire. As soon as I hit the ground I didn't move the flames came at me since I was covered in gasoline before jumping into it.I screamed as the flames burned me. That was the last thing I remember before blacking out.

 _ ****_ _ **Thalia's pov**_

I gave one of my best friend his last wish..No he can do this.I prayed and sacrificed my best friend to athena I hope this will work.I kept praying to her giving her my best friend gods I hope this will work.

Then I heard his scream

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I killed my best Friend

 **Thank you so much for reading while tearing up hopefully you did or I suck at way I hope you enjoyed his chapter comment what you think will happen next anyway see you in the next Chapter?! jk There will be I just want to make you mad okay see ya~**


	3. Announcement

**Just a quick update**

 **I just wanted to say thanks to all of my readers for being awesome and reading this I have one other percy jackson fanfiction on my profile about him becoming a god.**

 **Anyway I bet you want to see what happens to percy so I will start writing the third chapter today I might finish it today. However if is not uploaded today it will be up tomorrow.**

 **thx~**


End file.
